1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal housing, and more particularly, to a terminal housing for a motor and a motor employing the same.
2. Background
In general, a connector consists of a terminal housing and a terminal, and has been widely utilized in a power circuit of a refrigerator, a motor vehicle, or a motor.
The terminal housing employed in the motor includes a terminal received therein, wherein one end of the terminal is connected to a coil wound around a stator teeth and the terminal is electrically connected to a terminal of another connector to be coupled to the terminal housing.
Such a terminal housing for the motor is disclosed in numerous documents including Korean registered utility mode No. 20-0235562, Korean patent laid-open publication No. 10-2006-0006608, and the like,
The terminal housing for the motor disclosed in the above publication secures firmly the terminal.
Therefore, when a counterpart, that is, another terminal housing is assembled to the terminal housing for the motor after the terminal is assembled to the terminal housing for the motor, if the terminal housing for the motor secures firmly the terminal, there is a likelihood that the terminal assembled to the terminal housing for the motor and a terminal assembled to another terminal housing to be coupled to the terminal housing for the motor are damaged.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.